syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
November 24
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- Tormey Elected Captain Of All-Syracuse Basketball Team; Casey Arrives Today Jim Tormey, former Georgetown University star, yesterday was elected captain of the All-Syracuse quintet for the 1919-1920 season. Tormey will play at center and forward and it is expected he will prove a tower of strength. Jim Casey, former star guard of the Syracuse University basketball team, will arrive in Syracuse today and will be in the lineup of the All-Syracuse quintet when Manager Crisp’s athletes tackle the formidable Kodaks of Rochester at the State Armory next Wednesday night. Casey has been in Schenectady for the past several weeks and has been practicing on the courts of that city. He will be in the best possible physical condition when the game starts. Interest in the game throughout Central New York is unprecedented and it is predicted that one of the largest crowds that ever saw a basketball game in this section of the country will be on hand to see All-Syracuse open the season. Manager Crisp stated yesterday that he was negotiating for a preliminary game, which would be announced today. There will be dancing on the Armory floor after the game. 1946 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Booked For Four Games During Week One of the busiest weeks of the season lies ahead for the Syracuse Nationals basketball team starting tomorrow night at Midlands, Mich., where the Nats oppose the Dow Chemical quint in an exhibition game. The Monday contest will be followed by league games at Detroit Wednesday and in Syracuse on Thursday and Saturday with Toledo and Indianapolis appearing here in that order. Sandwiched in will be an exhibition game Friday night at Binghamton. Club officials have announced that a new price scale and seating arrangement will be in effect for the home appearance here Thursday when the capacity of the Armory will be increased to 4,900 fans due to the additional bleachers furnished by Syracuse University. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats To Keep Close Check On Pettit When the Milwaukee Hawks come to the War Memorial to face the Syracuse Nationals tomorrow night, Bob Pettit will be the target of the Nats. In his two starts against Syracuse, the Hawks’ candidate for rookie of the year honors has totaled 44 points. Latest statistics show he has averaged 18.7 points per game and is the average leader in the loop for rebounds per game. Pettit advanced to pro ranks under heavy fanfare. He was the loop’s No. 1 draft choice. As a collegian he totaled 2,002 points in 77 games for an average of 27.3 per game. The ex- L.S.U. star is 22, and stands six feet nine and weighs 225 pounds. As a collegian he set the following Southeast Conference records: 1- Most points in a season, 464 in 14 games. 2- Most field goals in a season, 170 in 14 games. 3- Most points, single game, 57, vs. Georgia. 4- Most field goals, single game, vs. Georgia. Syracuse coach Al Cervi, admits Pettit has caused the Nats more trouble this season than any other individual, and is considering assigning Red Rocha to handle the youngster. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 24 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Rocha Category:Tormey